


Peter’s Speech

by superfamily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funeral, Heartwarming, Heartwrenching, Sad, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: It was the funeral for the great Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man, after he saved the entire universe risking his own life. And he would’ve wanted Peter to give a speech.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Peter’s Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Super short little ficlet that I had the idea to write today. Hope you enjoy!! xxx been a while since I posted

Tony’s death came as a shock to everyone. They all thought that the infamous “Iron Man”, would live on forever. Or at least that he would outlive them then die. His funeral was a few days after Natasha’s funeral. So that week was particularly difficult. 

Everyone was dressed in an ocean of black clothing. Black coats draped over the men’s (and Carol’s) shoulders, and black formal dresses fitting around the women’s bodies. It was depressing, seeing everyone so gloomy. 

Seeing Tony’s body in the casket was hard. The man they always saw building endless amounts of machinery, was limp in a silk lined box that he would’ve hated when he was alive. 

Everyone sat as they watched the teenager step up to the area where the casket was. He slowly unfolded a piece of paper, peeling back each side that was folded in carefully. And he began to speak, voice still cracking, and eyes were still watering, trying his best not to cry. 

“Mrs. Potts said that he would’ve wanted me to make a speech,” he was choked up already. Peter cleared his throat and continued, 

“Mr. Stark- Tony. Tony always wanted me to be better than he was. But to be honest, I don’t think anyone can be better than he was. He risked his life to save all of us, to save the universe. No one can beat that. Uhm, Tony was like a dad to me… I lost mine when I was a kid, then lost my uncle. But then, Tony showed up. He taught me the ins and outs of my teenage years. Heck, he even taught me to shave. So losing him was like losing my father, but somehow worse… because Tony and I were… we understood each other. I feel bad for constantly calling and texting him- and for never giving him any space. But I don’t feel bad for the conversations we’d have when he did answer. He was always so invested into what I was doing in school. And I think he’d be happy to know that I’m going to apply to MIT. He always wanted me to go there,” Peter cut himself off, he wiped the tear dripping down his flushed cheek.

He took a deep breath and glanced over at Tony’s casket, and then looked out into the crowd of Tony’s family; blood or not- his family.

“I wish I could see him one last time. Tell him that I loved him. So uhm- I love you, Dad. I hope you’re okay with me calling you that. I’ll miss you forever. I will try my best to make you proud.” Peter stepped away from the podium, and placed an envelope on top of Tony’s casket. Inside the envelope, a letter that he wrote for Tony. 

He stepped down and went to join everyone down in their seats. Pepper walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him with a deep hug, and whispered in his ear, “Tony is so proud of you, Peter. He loved you so so much.” 

Peter took in a deep breath, and let some tears flow down his face. 

He would miss Tony greatly, but the legacy that Tony left, he will celebrate for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any prompts you’d like to have my write in the comments below! xxxx don’t be shy!


End file.
